We have previously demonstrated that a fertilization membrane forms around a sea urchin egg when it is injected with a soluble spermatozoa fraction isosmotic with seawater. We have now performed additional control experiments to demonstrate that the active ingredient of sperm that triggers the formation of the fertilization membrane is not calcium. Experiments are in progress to purify the active ingredient of the soluble spermatozoa fraction.